


Screaming

by orphan_account



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide, it was good time, ppl died, this is hell, we kill josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all else fails, don't turn to your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry

Josh still remembers Jack. He still remembers how Jack gripped his hips and whispered in his ear.

How Jack was 20 and Josh was fifteen.

And now Jack is back and everybody likes him. Leaving Josh behind while everyone else hangs out with Jack.

Leaving Josh alone with his memories of when Jack raped him.

Josh quietly shut the door after Matt, listening to him laugh at a joke Mike had told. Mike, Matt, and Ian were leaving to go drink with some friends and knowing that Jack would be there Josh decided to stay home. He turned and walked down the hall into the bathroom. Quietly, Josh locked the bathroom door and grabbed what he needed.

A bottle of sleeping pills.

Only ten pills were in the bottle but that was enough.

Enough to make the pain go away.

Josh calmly filled a plastic cup with water before he emptied the bottle into his hand. He counted.

"One." One pill in his mouth. "Two, three." Two more. "Five, six, seven." Three more. "Eight, nine, ten." The final three. He waited a moment before he downed the water. The world around him spun and forced him to the ground. He curled up and let the pills take control, finally in a painless world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
